MCL: Return Of Azula
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: Sequel to Music Changes Lives. It's a curse. A curse that's lasted over a decade. They have to find the missing puzzle pieces before it is too late, especially when a spirit haunts them, seeking reprisal. But can this one spirit, be the answer to their problems, if she is the cause of them in the first place? After all, it's one life for another. Better than summary! Please read!
1. Welcome To Ember Island!

**Hey, hey, hey! The sequel to Music Changes Lives has arrived! To any newbies, just to let you know you might want to read the first one first otherwise this won't make any sense. And to anyone who's never read any of my multi fics before, just a warning, I suck at updating chapters BUT I only take two weeks at the longest. I don't take forever so no worries! It's worth the wait anyway. When I'm a way better writer, I might re write some of these since I'm still a little new to this stuff.**

**I was going to say something but I forgot so... see you at the bottom!**

**Aang: Yes, I'm the narrator again!**

**No, I had a complaint about the fight between you and Zuko at the end of Music Changes Lives! **

**Aang: Aww who complained?**

**ME!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Avatar World<br>The Spirit World  
>Sozin's Castle<br>7.45 pm**

Azula woke up in a meadow. She sat up looking at her surroundings, the meadow of flowers she lay in looked like it had died overnight. The sky was a bloody red colour with the silver moon shining behind some clouds. Far of Azula could make out a castle like shape, it was hard to tell with the ghostly fog. But Azula smiled anyway, she knew she had finally arrived.

After she had fought her brother, Zuko, in that alley she had passed out. As he had taken her to their home that had been rebuilt after Aang and Ozai's fight, a vision came to her. A man told that she should come to the Under World of the Avatar World and her destiny would begin from there. He had shown her how she could finish off her dad's job of ruling both worlds. And most importantly, he had shown her how she could get vengeance on the Avatar and his friends. Of course she said yes.

Later on, she wrecked her room and made everything look like she was dead. There was a funeral and she was buried alive. At midnight, the man appeared and released her. But he vanished almost instantly and she had to find a way herself.

Azula walked towards the castle, and as she climbed up the steps, the four guards in black armour saluted, "Welcome to the Under World, Princess Azula," the all chorused.

"Thank you," Azula said before entering the castle.

The castle was enormous on the inside as it was on the outside. There were dark red walls with torches that hung there along with pictures of the last Royals. The floors were made of dark marble. There were pillars that held up balconies. At the top of these pillars had gargoyles that sat upon them. To any normal human being, they would find this place terrifying but Azula felt like it was home.

Many servants went around doing their works but stopped to bow to her.

At last she entered the throne room. The man stood by the throne, "You finally showed up," he said. Azula frowned, "That's no way of talking to the princess of the Under World," she said, "And you had stuck around then you wouldn't have had to wait!"

"Enough chit chat, we have plenty of things to do," he said, walking outside the door. Azula followed him, "Where are you going now?"

The man remained silent. After a few minutes of silence they reached an oak door. He opened it to reveal a vast library. The room had four storeys – excluding the ground floor - each with a few sofas and tables. There was a staircase to the left and another to the right. The ceiling was a skylight, lighting up the room with the moon's light. There was even a fireplace on two of the four balconies.

Azula never had an interest in books but this was different. She could feel that this wasn't any ordinary library. It felt enchanted.

The man clicked his fingers and at once every torch in the massive room was lit. "You know how to firebend?" Azula asked, surprised. The man nodded, "Yes I do." Still on the ground floor, they walked past bookshelves and armchairs until they came to a wall with a mirror.

The man spoke up, "Show me the Avatar," he demanded. To Azula's surprise the mirror flashed and revealed Aang with his friends sitting around the campfire talking. They seemed to be outside Zuko's beach house on Ember Island.

"... And what about Hide?" Toph asked, "We all know you hate him."

Kuzon scoffed, "Please! I love everyone. Some people I love to be with, others I love to stay away from, there are one or two people I love laughing at, and I'd love to punch Hide in the face..."

"Oh, I'm feeling the love," Aang said sarcastically. "You just so happen to be one of the few people I love laughing at," Kuzon snapped at his brother.

"Once again, feeling the love."

"You know you can be so annoying sometimes," Kuzon stated.

"That's one thing we have in common," Aang said.

The vision faded away as the group laughed. Azula looked at the man, "So what was the point of that?" she asked.

"Now you know where they are," he answered in a 'duh' voice. "And this is how you are going to destroy him..."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Manhattan<br>New York City  
>The Real World<br>7.45 pm**

Katara:_ Oh yeah... mm...  
>Breakthrough<em>

_Up, down, spinnin' all around  
>Fly high, fallin' to the ground<br>Sometimes dreams can feel so far away_

_Time keeps skippin' out a beat  
>Left, right, trippin' on your feet<br>Life is like a string of cloudy days_

_Toph: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice_  
><em>Sometimes it's makin' some noise<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong<em>  
><em>Whenever you can't see the light<em>  
><em>Whenever there's no end in sight<em>  
><em>Keep on, keep on moving on<em>  
><em>Keep on moving on<em>

_Katara: Here comes a breakthrough_  
><em>Here comes a day<em>  
><em>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<em>  
><em>So don't let it get away<em>  
><em>It's all a breakthrough<em>  
><em>Just turn the page<em>  
><em>Cause everyday I'm getting closer<em>  
><em>Life is just a rollercoaster<em>

_Aang: Shake it, till you make it_  
><em>Till you breaking on through<em>  
><em>Don't stop till you breaking on through<em>  
><em>Shake it, till you make it<em>  
><em>Till you breaking on through<em>  
><em>Don't stop till you breaking on through<em>

_Katara: Stop, still, take another breath_  
><em>Road block, move it to the left<em>  
><em>Get around whatever's in your way<em>

_Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces_  
><em>Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers<em>  
><em>It's gonna be your turn to play<em>  
><em>Gonna be your turn to play<em>

_Toph: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice_  
><em>Sometimes it's makin' some noise<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong<em>  
><em>Whenever you can't see the light<em>  
><em>Whenever there's no end in sight<em>  
><em>Keep on, keep on movin' on<em>  
><em>Keep on movin' on<em>

_Katara: Here comes a breakthrough_  
><em>Here comes a day<em>  
><em>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<em>  
><em>So don't let it get away<em>  
><em>It's all about a breakthrough<em>  
><em>Just turn the page<em>  
><em>Cause everyday I'm getting closer<em>  
><em>Life is just a rollercoaster<em>

_Sokka: You can see it in the blind sight_  
><em>Movin' through the limelight<em>  
><em>Groovin' to the music imma use it when the time's right<em>  
><em>Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright<em>  
><em>Usually in life there's one shot, this is on<em>  
><em>listen To the rhythm we given and it will make you<em>  
><em>Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you<em>  
><em>wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to<em>  
><em>Keep pushing till you breakthrough<em>

_Toph: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice_  
><em>Sometimes it's makin' some noise<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong<em>  
><em>Whenever you can't see the light<em>  
><em>Whenever there's no end in sight<em>  
><em>Keep on, keep on movin' on<em>  
><em>Keep on movin' on<em>

_Katara: Here comes a breakthrough_  
><em>Here comes a day<em>  
><em>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<em>  
><em>So don't let it get away<em>  
><em>It's all about a breakthrough<em>  
><em>Just turn the page<em>  
><em>Cause everyday I'm getting closer<em>  
><em>Life is just a rollercoaster<em>

_Aang: Shake it, till you make it_  
><em>Till you breaking on through<em>  
><em>Don't stop till you breaking on through<em>  
><em>Shake it, till you make it<em>  
><em>Till you breaking on through<em>  
><em>Don't stop till you breaking on through<em>  
><em>Shake it, till you make it<em>  
><em>Till you breaking on through<em>  
><em>Don't stop till you breaking on through<em>  
><em>Shake it, till you make it<em>  
><em>Till you breaking on through<em>  
><em>Don't stop<em>  
><em>Here comes a breakthrough<em>

The song ended and the crowd cheered. "Thank you, New York!" Aang said into his microphone, "Goodnight everybody!"

The band walked off stage, officially ending their very first world tour. It had began in Australia and ended in Manhattan, New York. Katara, Toph and Sokka were the happiest out of the four as they met old friends and family. Backstage, Suki was waiting for them.

"Hey guys you sounded great!" Suki exclaimed.

"Thank y-" Sokka started before a mob of fans came stampeding towards the band. "Omigosh Sokka! You looked, like, sooo hot onstage!" a girl exclaimed, "Can I have a picture?"

"Aangie!" Meng yelled hugging Aang from the waist. Aang groaned and tried to push her off, "Meng we've been over this!"

A guy came up to Katara, "Hi Katara can I have your autograph?" Katara smiled at least having a normal fan, "Sure." He handed her a pen.

"Umm, where's the paper?"

"Oh, can you sign my chest?" he asked, opening his jaket to reveal a very... hairy chest. So much for normal...

"Erm," Katara stated in slight disgust, "I'll just sign your hand." He rolled up his sleeve, showing more hair. "Umm, can I get some paper?" Katara called.

Pretty soon, the fans and reporters left thanks to the security guards. "That was crazy," Toph said, "One person asked for my shirt!"

"Ah, crazy fans, you gotta love 'em!" Sokka exclaimed. Suki rolled her eyes at him, "Obviously, crazy people understand crazy things."

Gyatso rushed over to the teens, "What are you guys waiting for, you have a flight to Ember Island!" He practically shoved the teens into the limo. Kuzon sat in the car texting. He looked up from his phone, "Oh, hey guys," he said, "You were awesome tonight."

"Thanks, Chatterbox," Toph said, "I must say, I can't wait for our vacation to Ember Island."

The group murmured their agreements.

"Man, who knew acting was this tiring?" Suki said. "Me," Kuzon said.

Whilst the gaang were on tour, Suki and Kuzon landed acting jobs on Disney Channel's newest TV show ' Shake It Up.' Suki played CeCe and Kuzon was Duce. Suki soon became famous and starred in movies as Kuzon was already famous.

More had happened, actually. Like Kuzon had discovered his guardian a few weeks ago. His name was Makoto, Mako for short. Mako was like a quieter Kuzon, he could be timid and shy but at other times he was witty, sarcastic and funny. Mako was always clad in black trousers and a white tunic top. He had dark, mysterious red eyes and a quiet smile on his face. His black hair was quite long and thick, almost like a wolf's fur. Mako had olive skin which complemented his eyes nicely.

Reina, Katara's guardian, and Mako were joined practically joined at the hip. It was strange since Reina's personality was very different to Mako's. That was actually the reason why they fought every now and then over the most stupid things.

"I'm sure she meant anyone but you, Kuzon," Mako said as he appeared next to Suki. Suki jumped, causing Mako to laugh at her scared expression.

Suki sighed, relived, "Mako, that's really irritating!"

Mako just smiled at her, "Sorry Suki," he said, still chuckling. Aang watched the scene with amusement on his face. Mako disappeared again as soon as the limo pulled to a stop and Ray Ray, Aang and Kuzon's chauffeur, opened the door for them. The group got out of the limousine. They were to board Aang's private jet, Appa, to Ember Island.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Real World<br>Ember Island  
>Zuko's Beach House<strong>

Later that night the group sat on the balcony facing the ocean around a campfire lit by Zuko, who had met them there with Mai. The friends just sat and talked as Aang strummed his guitar, filling the salty ocean air with music.

"... And what about Hide?" Toph asked, "We all know you hate him."

Kuzon scoffed, "Please! I love everyone. Some people I love to be with, others I love to stay away from, there are one or two people I love laughing at, and I'd love to punch Hide in the face..."

"Oh, I'm feeling the love," Aang said sarcastically. "You just so happen to be one of the few people I love laughing at," Kuzon snapped at his brother.

"Once again, feeling the love."

"You know you can be so annoying sometimes," Kuzon stated.

"That's one thing we have in common," Aang said. The group laughed at his comment before continuing with their conversations. Aang continued to strum, relaxing until he noticed something strange.

Aang stopped playing for a moment. Behind Suki, in a dark corner he could see a little girl of about seven years. He had never seen her before...

She looked at him with pleading eyes. It was like she was... terrified of something or someone.

"Help me," she whispered, her whisper somehow echoing. "Save me from her... help me..." Aang put down his guitar.

"P – please..." She started to fade into the wall, screaming in fear as a woman's voice was heard cackling spookily.

"She's coming for me..." her voice said to him from nowhere. Aang started breathing heavily. "Aang?" Katara asked worried, "Are you okay?"

Aang snapped out of his trance, "Didn't you see that?"

Katara and everyone else looked at him, "See what?" Sokka asked confused.

"There was a little girl!" Aang said, "She was right there!"

Zuko shook his head, "You're probably seeing things, you do seem really tired."

Katara rested her hand on his shoulder, "You should probably go to bed," she said softly. Aang sighed, "Maybe you guys are right, it has been a long day." He stood up and took his guitar, "See you guys tomorrow."

"What was that?" Toph said, "That was really weird."

What was that? Katara thought as she gazed at the door where Aang once stood.

_I don't know, but I have a feeling something's going to happen, I don't like this place, _Reina said to Katara. Katara shivered before standing up, "I'm pretty tired too, I'll just go to bed."

"Night 'Tara," Sokka said. Katara left the balcony and walked down the hall to her room. She couldn't forget about what Reina had said. Something's going to happen...

* * *

><p><strong>Something <strong>_**is **_**going to happen. You'll have to wait to find out what. Reviews are needed, guys!**

**Sammie ;)**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Sorry it's been so long, guys! I hope you accept my apology, if not, then I'll act like you did. **

**I won Nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Aang's bedroom<br>Zuko's Beach House  
>the Real World<br>2.15 a.m.**

Aang tossed and turned underneath the sheets. He felt like cold air was blowing on him, making him chilly. This had been going on for a while and it was beginning to annoy him. The windows in is room were shut; and the AC was off so he didn't understand were the cold was coming from. Aang even tried firebending but it made no difference. At last, Aang gave up.

As he sat up to find out what was wrong he saw the same little girl sitting on the end of the bed. She seemed to be looking past him, almost looking _through _him. Her emerald green eyes were dull and lifeless whilst her lips were in a tight, straight line. Her transparent blue body was barely noticeable in the dark, but Aang still saw her in the ghostly pale moonlight shinning into his room through the curtains.

"Umm... hello?" Aang greeted unsure. The girl looked at him, sending shivers down his spine. That's where the cold was coming from!

"Hi," she quietly addressed the bender. Aang crossed his legs, eager to find out more about the mysterious girl, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Aki, niece of the late Fire Lord Ozai," Aki said, "And I'm in desperate need of your aid, Avatar." Aang nodded, "I will help you. But first, tell me about your past." Aki nodded.

"My parents were the king and queen of the Under World," she started.

"What is the Under World?" Aang asked, "I've never heard of it before."

"It's the dark version of the spirit world. It was created when one of the spirits were banished from the spirit world after trying to take over the spirit world. My dad was the king, his name was Sozin.

I lived with my uncle, Ozai, for most of my life here on earth. Then on my fifth birthday my parents visited and took me away from here. They took me to my real home and I was crowned princess, but I did not like it. I wanted to be human, and because of that, my mother despised me." She stopped, and Aang noticed tears in her eyes.

"You don't-" Aang started, but she continued anyway.

"She began to physically abuse me until I ran away from home, back to the spirit world where I bumped into Avatar Roku. He thought I was lost and returned me to the palace where my mother continued to beat me.

Father decided that we needed to go for a break by the time I turned seven and we came to visit Uncle Ozai, here at the beach house," she paused, smiling for the first time, "It was so much fun, I remember this was my room... Anyway, one day I found a portal in here and I went to investigate. It took me to the spirit world where I found a genie, and I wished to get away from my parents, to be a normal little girl.

But my mother was eavesdropping and took me away. That night, she came in and she... she..." Aki started to choke up again, so Aang put his arm around her bony shoulder and rubbed her back comfortingly as she sobbed into his chest.

"She murdered me!" Aki whispered. Aang froze at her words in shock. He honestly wasn't expecting that! Who murders a seven year old? Aang could feel the anger bubbling up inside him. He hated this 'Chiyo' woman with every fibre in his body.

"Don't worry," Aang whispered, "I'll help you..."

As the sun began to rise, Aki's tiny sobbing form slowly faded away. Aang sighed and stood up, taking a robe with him as he left his room for the kitchen.

The halls of the house were deadly quite as everyone was still asleep. Aang's footsteps echoed in the massive hallway. The carpeted wooden stairs creaked under his body's weight.

Aang entered the kitchen to find none other than Katara sitting at the island, drinking some cocoa as she stared at the sunrise outside the window. Aang smiled and walked over to his girlfriend, "What are you doing up so early?"

She looked up from her mug and smiled at him, standing up to greet him with a hug, "What are _you _doing up this early?"

Aang smiled as he took in her scent, "I felt hungry." He ran his fingers through her dark locks, "And I had a visitor."

"Who from?" Katara asked as she broke their hug.

"Aki."

"Who's she?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"That little girl..." Aang answered. Katara nodded in understanding, "So did you find out anything new?"

Aang nodded, taking a seat on Katara's seat whilst she sat on the marble counter, "And?"

Aang sighed, "I know how she died..."

Katara's cobalt blue eyes studied his expression for a minute. He looked angry and a little sad. "How..?"

"Her mother killed her," Aang responded in anger. Katara instantly regretted asking, "Oh wow..."

"I mean who does that?" Aang blew up, "And she was only seven for crying out loud! _Seven_! Aki didn't even get the chance to live her life!"

"Aang," Katara said as she reached out to touch his shoulder, "I know this is really upsetting you but you can help her..."

Aang interrupted Katara once again, "I know but I really hate her mother right now... and to think she's my aunt!" Aang shook his head. Katara's jaw dropped, "Queen Chiyo was your aunt?"

"Yeah because Roku was my uncle," Aang said. Katara took his hand, "I think we need to call a meeting," Katara said, "So that we can get to the bottom of this." Aang nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Family Lounge<br>Zuko's Beach House  
>The Real World<br>8.25 p.m.**

"... And that's what happened," Aang said, finishing off his story to his friends.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Sokka asked.

"Well, she's supposed to be in the Spirit World, right?" Aang started, "But for some reason, she isn't and I have a feeling that it has something to do with that Chiyo woman..."

Zuko sighed as he started into the flaming – hot flames in the fireplace. When he was a child, he had always had a suspicion about the house. He felt like it was somewhat... alive. He vaguely remembered his aunt Chiyo, his cousin Aki or his uncle Sozin.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Zuko sat in the closet of umbrellas and shoes. He and Aki were pretending to be explorers hiding from the bear – a baby Azula – in their cave in the jungle._

_Aki peeped through the door's crack before squashing in next to Zuko in the tiny, dark closet. _"_It's okay," Aki whispered, "The mean bear is gone now, but it's starting to rain."_

"_But I left my Spider Man action figure outside!" Zuko moaned in despair. Aki slapped his shoulder playfully, "Don't be silly, explorers don't have dolls in the jungle!" _

"_It's not a doll!"_

"_Whatever!" Aki said, rolling her eyes. The two sat in silence as they waited for the 'rain' to pass. Zuko broke the silence, "Hey Aki?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why do you hate your mom?" he asked. Aki sat up in surprise, "How do you know that?"_

_Zuko only shrugged. Aki drew her knees to her chest and sighed, "I don't hate her, I'm just... scared of her..."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she's mean," Aki whispered to her cousin. She rolled up the sleeve of her Barbie shirt, revealing blue and black bruises, "She did that to me."_

_Zuko squinted in the darkness, barely making the bruise out. He reached over and touched the damage on her arm. "Why?"_

_He realised Aki's arm was shaking, and he heard her sob. Zuko hugged his cousin closely as she cried, "Come on, Aki, I think Scooby – Doo is on now, let's go watch." Aki nodded before the two stood up._

"_We'll finish off our game tomorrow," Zuko said. Little did he know that for Aki, there was no tomorrow._

_End Flashback._

* * *

><p>At that moment, the lights flickered as thunder started to roll outside.<p>

"I think there's going to be a..." Suki started but was cut off when the lights went out, "... power cut."

"I got it," Kuzon said as a small vermillion ball of fire came to life in his palm. With the small source of light, you could make out the way his dark eyes shone mischievously, like he was the one who caused the power cut.

"Stupid storm," Sokka muttered on the couch, "Now I won't be able to watch TV."

"They're candles in the hallway's closet," a little voice said. Everyone except Aang jumped at the sound. Kuzon quickly went to get the candles nevertheless. After grabbing at least a dozen, he set to work by putting them all over the room, and lighting them.

"Who said that?" Toph asked. Aang smiled in the dim light as a tiny, transparent blue form appeared, "Hey Aki!"

Aki smiled at Aang, "Hi."

"Hey! You're the girl from the museum!" Toph exclaimed. Aki's glowing blue form nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

"Ha!" Sokka exclaimed, "Nice trick, how'd you do it? Mirrors? Lights?"

Katara sighed in irritation at her brother, "Sokka, can't you see that she's real?"

Sokka stuck his hand through Aki, "It's all in the mirrors."

Aki frowned, "Get your hand OUT of my liver!" Sokka flinched and pulled back.

"So what brings you here, Aki?" Katara asked.

"Oh, I'm always here, I can't leave Ember Island to go live in the Spirit World with the others," she responded, "Because my mother is there, and I'm obviously not wanted. She put a spell on me the night I was killed so that I can't leave and report her to Uncle Roku. She knows that when Roku finds out about what she's up to, she'll be banished."

"To where?" Kuzon asked, "I thought all spirits stayed in the Spirit World."

At that moment, Reina and Mako entered the conversation, "Not all of them."

"Like Sozin," Reina continued, "For example, was king of the Under World because he was one of the most dangerous and evil spirits that he was banished to the Under World. There, he made himself king and any other evil spirits that were banished live there," she paused to look at Aki, "No offence, you being his daughter and all."

Aki nodded, "So anyway when I was still human, I overheard my parents talking, saying that they wanted to take over the Spirit World. I found a portal to the Spirit World in this house, and I went to tell Avatar Roku but my mom found out and since then she's hated me."

"But I don't think they're going to continue with that plan," Mako said, "Apparently, they're divorced now and your mom lives in the Spirit World like any other Spirit."

"Well, looks like that's the end of the problem," Sokka said, yawning, "Looks like there's no real harm done."

Aki shot him a look, "I _really _don't like you."

Zuko couldn't help but laugh at Sokka's baffled expression. "Anyway!" Reina said, "What you don't know is that all spirits have to live in the Spirit World unless you're a guardian otherwise things happen."

"Things?" Toph asked, "What 'things'?"

"Terrible things," Mako responded, "First, it's your typical bad luck stuff caused by the spirit then it will want to be human again... then at last it will take over an Earthling's body."

"What happens to the person?" Zuko asked.

"They cease to exist..." Reina said spookily. At that moment, the electricity was back, but no one seemed to care. This new piece of information had dampened their spirits.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! And I won't take so long next time ;)<strong>

**Sammie ;)**


	3. News

**Sorry it's been so long, guys! I hope you accept my apology, if not, then I'll act like you did. **

**I won Nothing. **

**Location: Aang's bedroom  
>Zuko's Beach House<br>the Real World  
>2.15 a.m.<strong>

Aang tossed and turned underneath the sheets. He felt like cold air was blowing on him, making him chilly. This had been going on for a while and it was beginning to annoy him. The windows in is room were shut; and the AC was off so he didn't understand were the cold was coming from. Aang even tried firebending but it made no difference. At last, Aang gave up.

As he sat up to find out what was wrong he saw the same little girl sitting on the end of the bed. She seemed to be looking past him, almost looking _through _him. Her emerald green eyes were dull and lifeless whilst her lips were in a tight, straight line. Her transparent blue body was barely noticeable in the dark, but Aang still saw her in the ghostly pale moonlight shinning into his room through the curtains.

"Umm... hello?" Aang greeted unsure. The girl looked at him, sending shivers down his spine. That's where the cold was coming from!

"Hi," she quietly addressed the bender. Aang crossed his legs, eager to find out more about the mysterious girl, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Aki, niece of the late Fire Lord Ozai," Aki said, "And I'm in desperate need of your aid, Avatar." Aang nodded, "I will help you. But first, tell me about your past." Aki nodded.

"My parents were the king and queen of the Under World," she started.

"What is the Under World?" Aang asked, "I've never heard of it before."

"It's the dark version of the spirit world. It was created when one of the spirits were banished from the spirit world after trying to take over the spirit world. My dad was the king, his name was Sozin.

I lived with my uncle, Ozai, for most of my life here on earth. Then on my fifth birthday my parents visited and took me away from here. They took me to my real home and I was crowned princess, but I did not like it. I wanted to be human, and because of that, my mother despised me." She stopped, and Aang noticed tears in her eyes.

"You don't-" Aang started, but she continued anyway.

"She began to physically abuse me until I ran away from home, back to the spirit world where I bumped into Avatar Roku. He thought I was lost and returned me to the palace where my mother continued to beat me.

Father decided that we needed to go for a break by the time I turned seven and we came to visit Uncle Ozai, here at the beach house," she paused, smiling for the first time, "It was so much fun, I remember this was my room... Anyway, one day I found a portal in here and I went to investigate. It took me to the spirit world where I found a genie, and I wished to get away from my parents, to be a normal little girl.

But my mother was eavesdropping and took me away. That night, she came in and she... she..." Aki started to choke up again, so Aang put his arm around her bony shoulder and rubbed her back comfortingly as she sobbed into his chest.

"She murdered me!" Aki whispered. Aang froze at her words in shock. He honestly wasn't expecting that! Who murders a seven year old? Aang could feel the anger bubbling up inside him. He hated this 'Chiyo' woman with every fibre in his body.

"Don't worry," Aang whispered, "I'll help you..."

As the sun began to rise, Aki's tiny sobbing form slowly faded away. Aang sighed and stood up, taking a robe with him as he left his room for the kitchen.

The halls of the house were deadly quite as everyone was still asleep. Aang's footsteps echoed in the massive hallway. The carpeted wooden stairs creaked under his body's weight.

Aang entered the kitchen to find none other than Katara sitting at the island, drinking some cocoa as she stared at the sunrise outside the window. Aang smiled and walked over to his girlfriend, "What are you doing up so early?"

She looked up from her mug and smiled at him, standing up to greet him with a hug, "What are _you _doing up this early?"

Aang smiled as he took in her scent, "I felt hungry." He ran his fingers through her dark locks, "And I had a visitor."

"Who from?" Katara asked as she broke their hug.

"Aki."

"Who's she?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"That little girl..." Aang answered. Katara nodded in understanding, "So did you find out anything new?"

Aang nodded, taking a seat on Katara's seat whilst she sat on the marble counter, "And?"

Aang sighed, "I know how she died..."

Katara's cobalt blue eyes studied his expression for a minute. He looked angry and a little sad. "How..?"

"Her mother killed her," Aang responded in anger. Katara instantly regretted asking, "Oh wow..."

"I mean who does that?" Aang blew up, "And she was only seven for crying out loud! _Seven_! Aki didn't even get the chance to live her life!"

"Aang," Katara said as she reached out to touch his shoulder, "I know this is really upsetting you but you can help her..."

Aang interrupted Katara once again, "I know but I really hate her mother right now... and to think she's my aunt!" Aang shook his head. Katara's jaw dropped, "Queen Chiyo was your aunt?"

"Yeah because Roku was my uncle," Aang said. Katara took his hand, "I think we need to call a meeting," Katara said, "So that we can get to the bottom of this." Aang nodded in agreement.

**Location: The Family Lounge  
>Zuko's Beach House<br>The Real World  
>8.25 p.m.<strong>

"... And that's what happened," Aang said, finishing off his story to his friends.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Sokka asked.

"Well, she's supposed to be in the Spirit World, right?" Aang started, "But for some reason, she isn't and I have a feeling that it has something to do with that Chiyo woman..."

Zuko sighed as he started into the flaming – hot flames in the fireplace. When he was a child, he had always had a suspicion about the house. He felt like it was somewhat... alive. He vaguely remembered his aunt Chiyo, his cousin Aki or his uncle Sozin.

_Flashback_

_Zuko sat in the closet of umbrellas and shoes. He and Aki were pretending to be explorers hiding from the bear – a baby Azula – in their cave in the jungle._

_Aki peeped through the door's crack before squashing in next to Zuko in the tiny, dark closet.  
><em> 

"_It's okay," Aki whispered, "The mean bear is gone now, but it's starting to rain."_

"_But I left my Spider Man action figure outside!" Zuko moaned in despair. Aki slapped his shoulder playfully, "Don't be silly, explorers don't have dolls in the jungle!" _

"_It's not a doll!"_

"_Whatever!" Aki said, rolling her eyes. The two sat in silence as they waited for the 'rain' to pass. Zuko broke the silence, "Hey Aki?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why do you hate your mom?" he asked. Aki sat up in surprise, "How do you know that?"_

_Zuko only shrugged. Aki drew her knees to her chest and sighed, "I don't hate her, I'm just... scared of her..."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she's mean," Aki whispered to her cousin. She rolled up the sleeve of her Barbie shirt, revealing blue and black bruises, "She did that to me."_

_Zuko squinted in the darkness, barely making the bruise out. He reached over and touched the damage on her arm. "Why?"_

_He realised Aki's arm was shaking, and he heard her sob. Zuko hugged his cousin closely as she cried, "Come on, Aki, I think Scooby – Doo is on now, let's go watch." Aki nodded before the two stood up._

"_We'll finish off our game tomorrow," Zuko said. Little did he know that for Aki, there was no tomorrow._

_End Flashback._

At that moment, the lights flickered as thunder started to roll outside.

"I think there's going to be a..." Suki started but was cut off when the lights went out, "... power cut."

"I got it," Kuzon said as a small vermillion ball of fire came to life in his palm. With the small source of light, you could make out the way his dark eyes shone mischievously, like he was the one who caused the power cut.

"Stupid storm," Sokka muttered on the couch, "Now I won't be able to watch TV."

"They're candles in the hallway's closet," a little voice said. Everyone except Aang jumped at the sound. Kuzon quickly went to get the candles nevertheless. After grabbing at least a dozen, he set to work by putting them all over the room, and lighting them.

"Who said that?" Toph asked. Aang smiled in the dim light as a tiny, transparent blue form appeared, "Hey Aki!"

Aki smiled at Aang, "Hi."

"Hey! You're the girl from the museum!" Toph exclaimed. Aki's glowing blue form nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

"Ha!" Sokka exclaimed, "Nice trick, how'd you do it? Mirrors? Lights?"

Katara sighed in irritation at her brother, "Sokka, can't you see that she's real?"

Sokka stuck his hand through Aki, "It's all in the mirrors."

Aki frowned, "Get your hand OUT of my liver!" Sokka flinched and pulled back.

"So what brings you here, Aki?" Katara asked.

"Oh, I'm always here, I can't leave Ember Island to go live in the Spirit World with the others," she responded, "Because my mother is there, and I'm obviously not wanted. She put a spell on me the night I was killed so that I can't leave and report her to Uncle Roku. She knows that when Roku finds out about what she's up to, she'll be banished."

"To where?" Kuzon asked, "I thought all spirits stayed in the Spirit World."

At that moment, Reina and Mako entered the conversation, "Not all of them."

"Like Sozin," Reina continued, "For example, was king of the Under World because he was one of the most dangerous and evil spirits that he was banished to the Under World. There, he made himself king and any other evil spirits that were banished live there," she paused to look at Aki, "No offence, you being his daughter and all."

Aki nodded, "So anyway when I was still human, I overheard my parents talking, saying that they wanted to take over the Spirit World. I found a portal to the Spirit World in this house, and I went to tell Avatar Roku but my mom found out and since then she's hated me."

"But I don't think they're going to continue with that plan," Mako said, "Apparently, they're divorced now and your mom lives in the Spirit World like any other Spirit."

"Well, looks like that's the end of the problem," Sokka said, yawning, "Looks like there's no real harm done."

Aki shot him a look, "I _really _don't like you."

Zuko couldn't help but laugh at Sokka's baffled expression. "Anyway!" Reina said, "What you don't know is that all spirits have to live in the Spirit World unless you're a guardian otherwise things happen."

"Things?" Toph asked, "What 'things'?"

"Terrible things," Mako responded, "First, it's your typical bad luck stuff caused by the spirit then it will want to be human again... then at last it will take over an Earthling's body."

"What happens to the person?" Zuko asked.

"They cease to exist..." Reina said spookily. At that moment, the electricity was back, but no one seemed to care. This new piece of information had dampened their spirits.

**Review please! And I won't take so long next time ;)**

**Sammie ;)**


	4. Who Is She?

**Hi guys! I'm So Sorry for the long time since I last updated and for the short chapter! Please find it in your heart to forgive me!**

* * *

><p>They were on stage again. Not because they had to, but because they wanted to. They were performers, it was in their blood.<p>

_[Katara:]  
>The sun goes down<br>The stars come out  
>And all that counts<br>Is here and now  
>My universe will never be the same<br>I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
><em>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<em>  
><em>And I decided you look well on me, well on me<em>  
><em>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>

_[Aang:]_  
><em>Turn the lights out now<em>  
><em>Now I'll take you by the hand<em>  
><em>Hand you another drink<em>  
><em>Drink it if you can<em>  
><em>Can you spend a little time,<em>  
><em>Time is slipping away,<em>  
><em>Away from us so stay,<em>  
><em>Stay with me I can make,<em>  
><em>Make you glad you came<em>

_[Katara:]_  
><em>The sun goes down<em>  
><em>The stars come out<em>  
><em>And all that counts<em>  
><em>Is here and now<em>  
><em>My universe will never be the same<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
><em>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<em>  
><em>And I decided you look well on me, well on me<em>  
><em>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>

_[Aang:]_  
><em>Turn the lights out now<em>  
><em>Now I'll take you by the hand<em>  
><em>Hand you another drink<em>  
><em>Drink it if you can<em>  
><em>Can you spend a little ti-<em>

Sokka stopped playing the drums, "FIRE!" he screamed. Everyone froze and noticed the curtains by the window were, indeed, on fire. At that moment, everyone panicked and rushed for the exit. They didn't seem to care that it was about to rain as they were too busy running for their lives. Team Avatar set to work, Katara waterbending and sending a wave of water to the fire that was now burning two thirds of the room. But the strange thing is; it didn't die out. In fact it just got bigger. Kuzon, Zuko and Aang tried to stop it from coming closer with bending. |Even Toph tried but was no use. The fire just got bigger and more dangerous.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Sokka shouted, grabbing Suki by the arm. No one had to be told twice. Just as they were running out to the car park to get to their car, a scream was heard.

"HELP!" a woman cried. The voice seemed to be coming from the burning club. Aang stopped running and went to go help her. Katara was just about to go after him when Sokka grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stay behind.

"AANG COME BACK HERE!" Kuzon shouted. But it was no use, Aang was already in.

* * *

><p>Inside the club, there lay a woman surrounded by a ring of fire, and a plank was crushing her leg, so that she couldn't move. How did we not see her? Aang thought whilst he jumped to her, avoiding the walls as they started to cave in. He moved the plank from her leg and took her hand, "Stand up," he shouted.<p>

"I can't," she cried, "I think my leg is broken. Aang noticed blood on her thigh and carried her bridal style. Using airbending to enhance his speed, he ran to the door until it shut itself locked.

"_You're going to die..." _it whispered. Aang shivered at the female's spooky voice. It seemed to come from nowhere, but he knew that it was coming from within the room.

"Who – who said that?" the woman asked Aang. "I don't know," he stated and put her down, "What's up with this door?"

The door was locked tight. At last, Aang did a round house kick, knocking the door off of its hinges. He took the woman again and carried her outside to this car. The rain had started to fall heavily and was pouring heavily as he ran for his car. Aang got in, with the help of Zuko; he got in with the woman sitting on his lap. She lay in his arms unconscious as they drove out of the place.

"Where to next?" Sokka asked, since he was driving.

"To the hospital," Aang responded, "I think she's injured."

In the car, it was silent as they drove on. The only sound was the woman's deep breathing. Aang looked at her face for the first time. She was quite pale and had damp shoulder length dark hair that surrounded her face. Her face was covered in ashes and dried tears, but she looked quite familiar to Aang. Brushing her hair from her face, he gasped out loud.

"What?" Katara asked in concern. "The girl," Aang finally managed, "She's... she's _Azula_!"

* * *

><p>Zuko paced back and forth as the gang waited to see how Azula was doing in her room. The doctor was taking his time in there causing Zuko to feel more confused. What if that woman in there <em>was <em>Azula? And anyway, where theck did that fire come from?

Nah, Zuko thought, I seriously doubt it. Maybe she just so happens to look _exactly _like my sister. Besides, she's dead! I actually saw them putting her body in the ground! Zuko shook his head, trying to forget that day and stay focused. Because although she was a crazy self obsessed bitch who tried to have them killed so that she could rule the world he still loved her. What can he do, she _was _his sister anyway. And they used to have a great relationship. Back when Zuko's mother was around...

The doctor came out, "She's awake now, sir." Zuko nodded and he and his friends piled in. On the hospital bed lay the girl – 'Azula' – sat in her bed, reading a magazine. She put it down when she heard the door open. To the gaang's relief, she had green eyes, _not _gold ones. And, seeing her in full light her hair was actually dark brown. She was just some ordinary woman.

"Thank you all for helping me," she said almost immediately, "I owe you my life."

"Eh," Sokka replied, "It was no biggie. It's just what we do." They girl smiled, "Yes, that is the Avatar's job." Everyone froze.

"The what?" Toph asked confused. Katara glanced at her friend, and saw that she was acting.

"Oh yeah, I think she means those blue people in the movie called Avatar!" Katara said, joining Toph. Realisation struck them, "Oh right! Coz there's no such thing of bending or Avatars or the Spirit World..." Sokka began.

"Sokka!" Kuzon exclaimed, frustrated.

The girl in bed chuckled, "It's okay," she said, "I am from the Avatar World, too. My name isLa. I'm from the Earth Kingdom."

"If you really are from the Earth Kingdom, then what is your business here?" Sokka asked. "Or are you trying to get to us and expose our group to Earth? I'll tell you something, missy, I will not live the rest of my life in a cage being started at by scientists!" Sokka exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I apologise for my brother's... everything," Katara started, "But if I may, what are you doing here on Earth?"

"Oh lots of people live on this planet because the Avatar Universe is so complicated, filled with benders, dragons and weird animals like platypus bears, we just find it easier to live here on your Earth as it's o much more... normal."

"So why not any other dimensions?"

"Well, this dimension is closer than you think. That's why the portals are easily opened. The thing is, though, anyone or anythingcan come here. Including evil things, what do you think causes the hole in your O – Zone layer and all of those tsunamis, earthquakes, etc?"

Aang spoke up, "So can any spirits get, I don't know, like, trapped here?" Katara knew who he was talking about and held his hand, squeezing it gently.

La nodded, "Oh yes, all the time! Some are not that big of a deal, but when they are here for too long problems begin."

"So..." Aang started but was interrupted by the nurse, "Sorry, it's time for all of the visitors to leave the hospital today." Katara checked her watch, was it that late already?

The group waved goodbye to La and left.

"See buddy?" Sokka said, throwing his arm around Aang's neck, "She's not Azula t all!"

Aang nodded, 'I know but... in the car, I was just so sure... She looked so much like her I just..."

"Dude, don't sweat it. It's been a long night, I think it's time to hit the hay." Aang nodded.

To think this was supposed to be a holiday!

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I am soooo sorry for the long time but my laptop got infected with a virus and it shut down EVERYTHING! So now I'm stuck using the family computer. I'M SORRY!<strong>

**Sammie**


	5. Secret Passages

**It's been a **_**long**_** time, I know. I sorry, I don't have and actual excuse... Forgive me? Please?**

**So, Aang, are you going to pay me yet?**

**Aang: ...fine...**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Aang's Bedroom<br>Zuko's Beach House  
>The Real World<br>4.15 am**

Aang woke up with a start, sweat running down his body and his breathing heavy.

It was happening again.

He had another freaky dream. About Azula. And he couldn't remember a single detail of it, but he knew it was terrifying. Every time he had a dream including her, it never ended well. Aang didn't want to admit it, but he was becoming... _scared _of her.

Yes, it's pretty weird, considering the fact that she's dead and all. Maybe it was just someone trying to tell him something from the Spirit World. Aang highly doubted that, however. Why would the spirit use Azula instead of showing themselves?

Wait, Aang thought in realisation, Azula _is _a spirit! What if she's the one sending him these messages? What did she want from him?

Aang rose from his bed, deciding he needed some water. As he passed his window, he took a look at the outside world from behind the velvety smooth curtain. Outside, rain was beating against the ground heavily. The ocean was hitting the beach with big, ferocious waves. And the lighting, Aang noticed, seemed to inch closer to his room with every strike.

Aang left his room and went to the kitchen, careful not to wake up his friends. At night, the cosy beach house seemed eerie, with the statues of dragons that seemed to snarl at you from their dark corners. Or the family portraits that seemed like the Wang family's eyes followed your every move. Aang shivered visibly as he passed one of Ozai and Azula.

In the kitchen, Aang grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He leant against the stove that was built into an island as he thought about his dream. What if Azula _was _trying to contact him? What evil thing did she have ready for him? He wouldn't be able to defend himself, since he couldn't bend in the Spirit World. What if...?

"Whoa!" Aang yelled in shock as the stove moved downwards, pulling him out of his thoughts. He dropped his glass to the marble floor, shattering it instantly. The stove had moved away completely, revealing a secret passage of stairs. Aang gained his balance, staring at the passage in curiosity as a glow of light shone faintly. It seemed to be calling him. Gingerly, he took a slight step forewords.

Upstairs, his friends had heard the noise and were running to the kitchen, in shock and worry. Suki opened the kitchen door in time with the others to see Aang's head disappearing down the passage.

"Aang!" Katara yelled, running over to where he was. The stove was already moving forewords, back to its original place, trapping Aang underneath. Katara dropped to her knees, desperately trying to make the stove budge. But it didn't move.

"What just happened?" Sokka burst, breaking the silence. No one had an answer, of course.

"He's... he's gone..." Katara whispered, still in shock. "What if he's in danger?" Katara squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop tears from emerging.

Zuko switched on the light, and went to the stove, "That's weird. I never knew that there was a secret passage!"

"I did," Aki's voice said, startling them all. "There are a lot of passages in this house."

"Where do they go?" Zuko asked. Aki shrugged, "Some lead to the Spirit World. Some lead to the Under World. I actually don't know."

"Do you know where that one leads to?"

Aki nodded with a shiver, "It leads to the centre of the Under World."

Katara looked up for the first time, "Can you take us there?" Aki shivered, "No... It's too scary... I can't."

"Please," Katara pleaded desperately. Aki squeezed her eyes shut as she began to fade away, "No... She might be there..."

Katara sighed and looked at her friends, who were gazing at her sympathetically. They could only imagine what it was like for Katara. Aang was in a dark place, and he might never return. Just the thought of this made Katara cry. Toph and Suki knelt beside her, each trying to comfort their friend.

"Don't worry, Sweetness," Toph said, "Twinkle Toes is tough, and he'll be fine..." Katara frowned, Toph didn't even sound sure herself.

"You guys, I suggest you get your coats," Kuzon announced. "Why?" Zuko asked in curiousity.

"'Cause we're going on a field trip to the Under World!" Kuzon exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Aang walked down the stairs, guided by the strange glow. The walls were lined with stone, as were the stairs, and little bits of moss and spider webs were here and there. The hallway was dark, moist and damp. It even smelt a little of ash.<p>

At last, the dim glow vanished, leaving Aang standing at the bottom of the stairs in complete darkness.

"What?" Aang cried in frustration, "A dead end?" He kicked the wall in front of him in anger. The wall him was made of brick, and the smell of ash seemed stronger. He heard a voice on the other side. Aang banged on the wall, "Help! Get me out of here!"

The voice stopped for a second before shouting out in confusion, "Master?"

"Godfrey?" Aang asked in confusion. The wall moved to reveal a man in a suit standing in front of him. "Wait, you're not Godfrey!" Aang said as he stepped out of the dark corridor and into a library. Well, he was crouching in the fireplace of a library.

Aang got out of the fireplace, looking around the vast room full of books. "Wow," he whispered in awe, "What _is _this place?"

The man chuckled, "It's my castle, my library's castle, if you will."

"Whoa," Aang said in awe.

"Aang," a little voice exclaimed, "You're back!" Aang turned around, spotting Aki. She ran up to him, engulfing him in a hug. He chuckled, "what are you talking about?"

She smiled at him, "I've called you here, to tell you something. It's really important."

"What?" Aang asked, leaning forward. Aki looked at him, "That spirit that's in your house... that's not me. Not the real me."

Aang's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Aki, what are you talking about? Is this a joke?"

The man walked up to Aang solemnly, "I wish it was. That thing in Fire Lord Zuko's house is pure evil. Everything she's been telling you... all of it. Lies. This is Aki's real spirit, and I'm Sozin, her father. We all died in a car crash, not those lies you've been told. Avatar, she's simply using you, hoping that you'll find the treasure that will free her. Once she is freed, she will take over your body."

Aang stared at the two spirits in front of him in shock, "Aki? Are you guys sure? What treasure are you talking about?"

Sozin held up an old leather book with a tattered lock on it, "All you need to know is in here." Aang took the book, "thank you for telling me."

Sozin smiled, "anytime, anytime. Now, Aki, why don't you give him a tour of the castle while Daddy does some work?" Aki nodded and took Aang's hand.

She led him out of the castle to the castle garden. Aang looked around in awe, the walls were white marble and paintings of past royals hung on most walls. The castle looked bright, airy... almost like a temple. This Aki was diferrent too. She wasn't sad and timid, she was happy and carefree. Aang liked this Aki more, actually. After a while of talking and walking, Sonzin came outside, "Aang, it's time for you to leave," he stated, "Aki and I have a festival we're going to attend, we're going to meet her mother there." Aang nodded, "That's okay. Bye Aki," he said with a wave as he ran back into the castle.

The moment Aang was out of the world, the sky turned from light blue to it's original bloody red. The castle lost its happy atmosphere and all the plants seemed to die instantly. Sozin's fake grin dropped as Aki changed to Azula.

"Do you think we got him?" she asked.

"He's practically putty in our hands," Sozin said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The kitchen<br>Zuko's Beach House  
>The Real World<br>7.30 am**

"How did it open?" Sokka asked, examining the stove. Katara shrugged, "I don't know, it just opened."

"Let me try something," Kuzon said, pushing Sokka aside. He took a deep breath and held up his hands dramatically, "Open sesame!"

Toph rolled her eyes, "That's not going to work, Chatterbox." Just as she was saying this, the stove budged, causing everyone to jump back in shock. Kuzon shot Toph a smirk, "you were saying?"

Aang walked out only to be engulfed in a group hug. Aang smiled uncomfortably, "umm, guys?"

The hug broke. "Sorry, we were really worried," Katara said before hugging him again, "Really worried."

Aang chuckled, putting his arm around Katara, "It was fine. But listen, I have something to tell you guys."

"Is it about Aki?" Suki asked. Aang nodded, "yeah. Let's go take a seat, this'll take a while."

"...and then he gave me this," Aang explaned, pulling out the old book he had gotten.

"What's in it?" Zuko asked as Sokka picked it up. Aang shrugged, "I don't know, it's locked and I don't have the key."

"So," Toph said as she picked her toes, "some old guy-"

"Sozin."

"Whatever. Some guy gave you this book with a lock and didn't give you a key? What the heck?"

Aang shrugged, "I don't know, actually." Sokka stroked his imaginary beard in thought, "Hmm... ever wonder if this treasure belonged to Chiyo?"

"Why her?" Katara asked.

"Why not her? I mean, this whole thing started with her, and my instinct is telling me that it is."

"You know what would help?" Katara started as she sat up, "Another visit to the museum, they've _got _ to have some information there."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but it's there, right? Please review!<strong>

**Sammie**


End file.
